


Dress Up

by WildKitte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Champagne, Day 2 - Clothes, Dress Up, Dresses, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: They chose the dress together.NSFW Victuuri Week Day 2 - Clothes





	Dress Up

  
  


They chose the dress together.

Victor leaned over his shoulder as Yuuri pointed out possible options, offering commentary (”Ooh, that would look amazing on you!” ”Wow, naughty~” ”Yuuri, you're blushing” and finally, ”That, that's it” and Yuuri agreed). They had picked the shipment up together from the post office and walked home snickering between themselves. Poor Makkachin got put into quarantine in the living room, where she obediently settled on her bed and Yuuri felt a little bad, but followed Victor in the bathroom.

  
  


They showered, and Victor went to prepare the bedroom while Yuuri stayed to change. With shaking hands he pulled the dress on and let out a relieved breath as it slipped on him just perfectly. He fumbled the hem nervously and then stepped in the high heels Victor had slipped for him (and he had a little surprise for Victor, too). He straightened up and took a nervous step – this wasn't the first time he had walked on high heels, but the first steps were always wobbly and he didn't want to be _wobbly_ when he was supposed to seduce his husband.

  
  


_Husband_ , Yuuri mouthed to himself as he checked himself out in the mirror, setting down his glasses at the sink. _Katsuki-Nikiforov_. Incredible.

On an impulse, he decided to apply a little cherry lip gloss.

  
  


Victor's eyes snapped up as Yuuri stepped into the bedroom.

He had dimmed out the lights, settled the lube and a couple condoms on the bed and even brought in the champagne, which Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at under his breath.

  
  


He could feel Victor's gaze on him. His husband looked awestruck, his pupils dilated and jaw slack as he took in Yuuri's appearance.

”Look at you,” he marveled out loud. ”Turn around for me.”

Yuuri turned slowly, with a sway of his hips, enjoying the way Victor's breath hitched.

  
  


The back of the dress was open, right until his lower back where it was buttoned down to his ass. The tight dress hugged his figure just right, the short skirt emphasizing his bubble butt, and the black colour complimenting his curves. Victor swore under his breath.

”I can't believe it,” he sighed. ”I married an actual angel.”

”Victor,” Yuuri blushed furiously.

”Marvellous. Exquisite. You look stunning.”

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder and smiled shyly. Victor blushed in return and shifted, his growing discomfort slowly dawning on Yuuri.

  
  


”You can't be already.”

”What can I do,” Victor shrugged sheepishly. ”You're gorgeous.”

Yuuri laughed.

”Next time you'll wear the dress,” he quipped.

Victor's fell silent, blushing deeply. Yuuri watched as his Adam's apple bobbed with a swallow and in that moment, he felt powerful.

Giddy.

  
  


Pretty.

  
  


He felt beautiful. He turned back around and raised his hands, the long sleeves glittering in the low light as he ran a finger down the other arm and then posed.

”Like this?” he asked, though he didn't really need to, seeing Victor's bright eyes following his every movement, every breath. Victor nodded.

”Yeah,” he rasped back. ”Just like that.”

  
  


Yuuri swayed himself into music only he could hear, imitating a dance with the sway of his hips. He loved feeling Victor's gaze on him, admiring, adoring, wanting – it filled him with a surge of power, and deep affection. There were days when he couldn't quite believe his luck, that this beautiful man was his _husband_ , but in moments like these he knew exactly how much power he held over Victor, and that his feelings were returned just as strongly.

He felt beautiful, he felt like he had the entire world at his fingertips – and he did, Victor was right there, only steps away, waiting for him at the edge of the bed, ready to grant him any wish he could think of. Speaking of which.

  
  


”Victor,” he purred, and enjoyed how Victor perked up at his voice. ”You're still way overdressed.” He pouted his lips for show and Victor seemed torn between amused and aroused.

”I feel like I'm rather underdressed, darling,” Victor said and Yuuri laughed as he took a step closer. Victor was in no way underdressed, in his button-down pink shirt and neat slacks, and Yuuri grinned as he wrapped his fingers around Victor's tie and pulled. Victor leaned forward obediently as Yuuri set down his knee on the bed for leverage.

”I want it off,” he said, lips hovering right over Victor's and then let Victor close the gap between them.

  
  


It was amazing, how every kiss felt like the first – not an awkward fumble, like it in reality had been, but the feeling of being filled with warmth, like swallowing up the sun and glowing light and love, the intensity of it making his head spin. Yuuri had long accepted the fact that he might just end up consumed by skating, his anxiety and shyness, and he had never imagined anyone could make him feel this way. Kissing Victor was, as cliche as it sounded, like coming home, like his heart had found a place to build its nest. He could leave his life on Victor's palm and trust him to hold it, close and dear.

  
  


Victor had walked in his life on a miserable winter day, and after that Yuuri's heart had done exactly what it wanted, not heeding to advice or warnings, and love flooded over him like a wave. Victor's lips were soft against his, and Yuuri had probably smeared some of his lip gloss on Victor, but the kiss tasted all cherry and promise of more.

Yuuri pulled back, wiping the corner of Victor's mouth, and then looked him in the eye. Victor's eyes were still closed and he let out a long, heartfelt sigh.

As he opened his eyes, he looked just as dazed as Yuuri felt.

”Yuuri,” he mumbled. ”This dress is the best idea ever.”

Dropping his head to rest on Victor's shoulder, Yuuri puffed out a breathy giggle and then groaned when Victo'rs hands found their way on his waist, and then slid down to squeeze his ass.

  
  


”Yuuri,” Victor repeated his name, as if he couldn't get enough of saying it. He pulled Yuuri closer, his other foot still on the floor and the other shoe dropping on the carpet with a thud.

  
  


Victor smoothed his hands up from Yuuri's ass to his lower back, where he played with the buttons for a while before moving up, sliding his fingers up Yuuri's spine, mapping the muscles of his bared back. Yuuri shivered, swallowing down a whimper. Victor's touch was light, feathering to the dips under his shoulderblades. Yuuri clenched his fingers around Victor's tie and then raised his arms, wrapping them around his shoulders and just breathed in sync with him. Closing his eyes, he could concentrate on Victor's breathing, his own heartbeat, and the tips of Victor's fingers skimming across his skin, exploring and feeling.

  
  


”Mmh, _solnyshko_ ,” Victor murmured in his ear, as Yuuri nosed his jaw tenderly. ”My darling, my love.” It was as if he was talking to himself, and then he nibbled Yuuri's earlobe. ”I want to take this off you.”

”I thought you liked it,” Yuuri giggled, already feeling a little out of breath even though this was only the beginning.

”I love it,” Victor said. ”I just want it off more.” He slid his hands down back to Yuuri's ass to elaborate and Yuuri smirked.

  
  


”You're forgetting something,” he said then and leaned off Victor's lap to grab at the champagne bottle at their feet. As he rose back up, Victor seemed to pout and with another heady giggle Yuuri gave him a little gratuitous kiss. He popped the bottle open with little difficulty, and they laughed as it bubbled on Yuuri's hands.

  
  


Victor licked at the foam coating Yuuri's fingers, and Yuuri blushed, smiling shyly.

”Patience,” he reminded and Victor just grinned. ”You're hopeless.”

”Hopelessly in love with you,” Victor quipped back and Yuuri groaned, heart burning with delight.

”I'm going to need this to deal with you,” he said back, teasingly, and took a swig straight from the bottle. He deemed it somewhat a mistake, holding back a cough as the bubbles bursted on his tongue and needled at his throat. He grimaced and Victor laughed at him, stealing a kiss sticky with champagne.

”Feed me,” Victor opened his mouth and Yuuri let out a little shriek.

”That's gross!”

”Is not! It's hot.”

”Spit isn't that hot,” Yuuri said, but took a sip from the bottle again and then leaned down, holding the liquid in his mouth to Victor's lips.

  
  


He opened his lips to Victor's prodding tongue and let the alcohol flow from his mouth to Victor's. Some of it spilled between their chins and Yuuri lapped up the remaining droplets off Victor's chin.

”Gross,” he repeated, and Victor whined. Yuuri took another swig.

  
  


The liquid pouring between their tongues was warm, the bubbles waned down and unexcited. Yuuri sucked on his lips as he swallowed and coaxed out a deep moan out of him. His other shoe dropped on the floor as well, following the first to a messy clutter, as he climbed fully on his husband. Victor took the bottle off of his hands and put it back on the floor, leaning back and hoisting Yuuri closer by his thighs.

  
  


Victor squeezed his thighs and ran his hand up under the hem of the dress, fingers stroking lightly at the lacy lining of Yuuri's panties.

Victor's eyes widened and he looked up at Yuuri like Christmas had come early, and Yuuri flushed self-consciously.

”Yuuri,” Victor breathed.

”Not a word,” Yuuri warned.

”I am speechless. Stunned.”

”You like it?” Yuuri asked bashfully.

”Yuuri,” Victor repeated and kissed his jaw. ”I love you.”

”Agh, I get all flustered when you say that!”

  
  


Victor laughed and rumpled the skirt as he skimmed his hands up Yuuri's ass, settling to the buttons holding the dress together at his lower back.

”I want it off,” he murmured against Yuuri's skin and Yuuri unconsciously rolled his hips, warranting a moan out of both of them.

”Victor,” Yuuri groaned. He was starting to feel the need too, to peel himself off this dress. He wanted to feel Victor's touch, and while the dress made him feel amazing, it was nothing compared to Victor worshipping his skin under his hands, tattooing his touch on Yuuri's body, claiming what was rightfully his.

  
  


Victor popped the top button open and Yuuri shivered in anticipation, feeling his arousal grow tight against his lacy panties. He opened the buttons slowly, dragging his thumb over revealed skin. With his teeth nibbling down Yuuri's neck, Victor unveiled Yuuri's lower back with meticulous care, Yuuri murmuring encouragements in his hair as he arched his back, longing to get closer to Victor, nearer, inside, quicker.

  
  


Victor tugged at his skirt and lifted it up, baring his panties underneath and Yuuri ground down, already impatient. Victor's hands travelled down to squeeze his buttocks, fingernails pressing tightly to flesh and Yuuri sighed, pressing his forehead against Victor's temple, and Victor teased him with biting kisses to his jaw while rocking him in his lap.

”Off,” Yuuri said, already releasing from his tie, and after the tie was gone, he attacked Victor's shirt, fumbling the buttons open with impatient frustration. Victor hummed, and Yuuri kissed him, sucking on his tongue.

  
  


Victor threw his shirt carelessly on the floor, while Yuuri with shaking hands removed his belt, still kissing Victor. Snaking the belt out of his loop, he felt up the leather and wrapped it around his fingers. He brought his hand to caress Victor's cheek, the black leather sliding over pale skin.

”Tie me up,” he ordered.

Victor looked him in the eyes, pupils dilated and a beautiful flush adorning his face. He nodded.

  
  


Victor lay him down on the bed, the dress still on but hanging loose at the front, and then flipped him on his stomach. With the belt, he tied Yuuri's hands to the bedframe, all the while pressing soft kisses on his nape.

”You alright?” he whispered in Yuuri's ear, and he shivered at the gentleness in his husband's voice. ”Not too tight?”

”It's perfect,” he whispered back and could feel Victor's smile against his neck.

 

The dress was definitely a good purchase.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)


End file.
